nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Plue Presents: Fables of The World
A book of short tales involving various legends, history, and other things in The World. List of Fables Fable 03 - Legend of Kaider Anything that consumes an Immortal will become one. Fable 13 - Warrior of Wolf A blade master who had trained since his youth to become powerful. His training led him to admire the prowess of the wolf and he began to disguise himself as a wolf. That is until he eventually became a wolf and lost the ability to speak. Eventually he lost everything he had trained to protect and he spent the rest of his life in the mountains. Fable 27 - The Black Princess holds the Key A young man dreamed one night of the beautiful Black Princess. It was love at first sight for him and he proposed to her. She agreed if he could bring her five treasures. The man woke up the next day and set out to find the treasures, he searched and searched for years but never did find the treasures. Many years after, the man had married a local girl that died after giving birth to a son. He dreamed again of the Black Princess. She was still as he remembered, she asked him if he still wanted to marry her. He said that he wished for no woman but his wife. She offered to bring her back, but only if he could obtain the treasures she had wanted years before. The man went searching, neglecting his son and eventually died in a far off place. The young man grew up and had a dream about the Black Princess too. He, like his father requested to marry her, but she agreed only with the condition of finding the treasures his father had searched for. ..... *Sage's Lithograph *King's Codex *Anthology of Burning Golden Pearls *Tome of the Salamander Fable 41 - The Rabbits and the Lunar Princess Fable 50 - Blood of the Merr Mermaid blood and flesh can give one immortality, but at what cost? Fable 52 - Blue Blood of Orland Once upon a time, the kingdom of Orland was ravaged by a great Kraken. The king of Orland offered to grant one wish of anyone warrior that could defeat the beast and bring back its blue blood. Multitudes of warriors gathered from across the horizons to try their hands at defeating the beast, but none were successful. One day, a man named Samuel took up the challenge and set out to defeat the beast. Along the way, Samuel met a girl named "Kleis". He dreamed that he and Kleis would travel together, but he did not know if he loved her. : Sam trained hard to defeat the great Kraken and soon he became known as Samuel the Kraken Hunter. His name spread far and wide and it soon reached the ears of the king of Orland. Meanwhile, the girl waited for the hero to return from the cottage they had shared together. However, the two shared a dark secret. They had both partaken in the forbidden flesh of the Kraken. : Finding out where the great Kraken lay, Samuel slew the beast in its slumber and brought back its blue blood. He brought back the blue blood to the king of Orland. The king asked what he wished for and Samuel answered to travel beyond the constraints of the world. And so, the King said," 'Very well, young man. I did promise to give you anything you desired. I have no intention of breaking my word.' 'I shall free you from the constraints of the world as you wished.' 'But, young man, heed well these words,' 'To break the barrier of this world's rules, you must spill every last drop of your beloved girl's red blood.' 'Yes, you must kill the girl you love.' 'If you don't, the rules of this world will remain." "Now go!" : "Sam killed the girl. To escape the shackles of the world, he offered her red blood. In the end, what Sam truly loved was not the girl, but his longing for the world outside his own. The girl he loved had never been more than a flower adorning his journey. Sam then left the constraints of his world. But soon, Sam realized... Though he was outside in the worlds he had dreamt of, all those worlds were different from the world of his birth. The world was but one world in the vast array of worlds. The outside world was not some far off world. Sam had been living in its brilliance all along." "Why did he kill the girl?" Notes Category:Plue Category:Book